


in time i could try

by honeysigh



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysigh/pseuds/honeysigh
Summary: Chanhee’s never reallythoughtabout Changmin bending to his will with the intensity in which he thinks about it now. They’ve hooked up, but it was always Changmin being greedy and possessive, hands roaming every inch of skin they could find, and Chanhee willing to be taken.Now Chanhee wants to push, push, push, until Changmin opens himself up to him. (Or, a change in dynamic brings a change in pace altogether.)
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	in time i could try

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just write something and afterwards go WOW this totally doesn’t have an agenda to it at all<3 yeah.
> 
> that being said, though... i have a ton of tbz wips, but i guess the prospects of delving into nyukyu’s relationship is infinitely more important? chapter 2 is definitely going to include more of the relationship study tag as a head’s up, this is solidly just... porn. ended 2020 with a tbz pwp & started 2021 with another pwp apparently
> 
> enjoy!! 🌷

Chanhee is half-asleep when Changmin steps into his room all quiet and cat-like. Not quiet enough for Chanhee to continue drifting off, of course—the door creaks obnoxiously loud when Changmin makes the mistake of trying to open it slowly—but he’ll give him credit. His footsteps are quiet and unsure as they near his bed, and he doesn’t say a word as he stops. 

Chanhee, from the top bunk, sighs when Changmin doesn’t move to speak. “I’m awake.”

Changmin gasps and jumps. “Oh my god,” he breathes, “you keep scaring me, what the hell?”

Chanhee grins, stretching as Changmin turns the lamp on. “Sorry. Figured you’d just stand there trying to see for yourself.”

Changmin snorts, climbing up a few steps of the ladder. Chanhee opens his eyes blearily, squinting at the sudden light. Through the blur, Changmin is a fidgeting blob as he rests his elbows on the bed, looking at him. “Did I wake you up, though?” He asks earnestly.

“Yep,” Chanhee says through a yawn and another stretch. “Very rude of you.”

“Sorry,” Changmin says. He actually sounds apologetic, which is so unlike him that Chanhee frowns, blinking until his vision clears. It’s not that Changmin is consistently unapologetic with everything and everyone—it’s just that he's consistently unapologetic with _him._ That’s, like, their thing.

“Why are you apologizing?” He grumbles. “You didn’t really wake me up. I mean, I was on my way there, but still. What do you need?”

“Those are some good questions,” Changmin says matter-of-factly. Then—“Um…”

Chanhee rolls his eyes. Now that he can see properly, he can give his best friend a stern look. Changmin glances at him before he looks away. He seems so ridiculously awkward standing on the ladder in his gray hoodie and sweatpants, blue hair unkempt like he’d just been tossing and turning in bed before deciding to get up. He’s wringing his fingers together and _pouting_ , for some reason. “Get it out, Changmin,” he sighs.

“Ugh, it’s hard,” Changmin whines, climbing all the way up and carefully avoiding Chanhee’s feet to sit against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. “Just give me a sec.”

Chanhee gives him exactly ten, counting in his head. When Changmin still hasn’t said anything, he groans. “ _C_ _hangmin._ Spit it out so I can go to sleep.”

Changmin’s ears are going red. And here’s the thing—Chanhee isn’t an idiot. He knows what it means to slip inside a member’s room at night while your roommate and other members are conveniently Not There. Not there to witness someone they thought they knew in and out slipping into a friend’s room with a familiar proposition—one Chanhee almost wishes he wasn’t so used to.

But he is. So he takes his time sitting up, running a hand through his hair as he waits for Changmin to ask a question they both know the answer to. It takes another few moments.

“I was thinking…” Changmin starts, voice breathy with nervousness. Always so bold and upfront until it’s something _he_ wants out of someone else. “Y’know, I think… things have been stressful lately, so…”

“You want to let off some steam?” Chanhee finishes for him, amused and a little impatient.

Changmin doesn’t meet his eyes as he says, “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Chanhee says easily, and Changmin’s gaze snaps up to him in surprise. He hides a laugh behind his hand as he says, “What do you look so surprised for? This isn’t the first time we’d be doing this.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Changmin trails off awkwardly before he says, “we haven’t done anything in a while. And the last time we did was on my birthday. I thought I’d need some special occasion to come to you.”

Chanhee giggles even as he recalls that night. He won’t lie and say he doesn’t think about it on the regular, but still. Back then it was Chanhee who initiated, giving him a private dance as a joke, except the joke turned into Changmin’s hands on his hip creating bruises he definitely couldn’t explain away.

“You don’t need a special occasion to come to me,” he says now, because it’s true. He doesn’t miss the way Changmin’s gaze softens and tries to ignore it. “C’mere.”

He takes his blanket off in favor of beckoning Changmin closer, stifling a smile at the way he complies instantly as he sidles up next to him. “Eric will be out for a while,” he whispers, tucking his head into Chanhee’s neck.

“Yeah?” Chanhee asks, turning towards him a little. “You planned this out properly, huh?”

He has a feeling things will be different from the last time they got their hands on each other. Changmin makes a small, embarrassed noise. “No.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Chanhee laughs, tilting his chin up to look down at him. “You can say you’ve thought about hooking up with me again for a while now.”

“Okay,” Changmin breathes. His eyes are hooded, gaze focused on his mouth. “I’ve thought about hooking up with you again for a while now. Kiss me?”

It’s too, too easy to lean in. 

Changmin is a skilled kisser, and Chanhee doesn’t bother wondering how much practice he’s had, getting lost in the feeling of him so close almost immediately. Changmin’s mouth is warm and soft, and he lets Chanhee lean into his space to deepen the kiss after sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. The small, appreciative noise he makes—more like a drop of barely-there sound, shared between them like a secret—sends a pleasant tingle down Chanhee’s spine.

He’s… pliant underneath Chanhee’s hands. Almost. There’s still some firmness there, as though a piece of him is hanging onto some philosophy that he can’t bend and break completely underneath Chanhee’s fingers. And Chanhee has never seen him do it. That doesn’t stop him from wondering what he’d be like, open and vulnerable. He finds it makes him press a little harder against Changmin, the hand on his waist growing possessive as he pushes him back again, until Changmin is crowded up against the wall and Chanhee is the one keeping him there.

“Fuck,” Changmin breathes on an exhale as Chanhee pulls back, only to press his lips against his jaw. “P-pretty sure I’m not the only one that wanted this.”

 _But you were the one who caved first, so it doesn’t matter,_ Chanhee wants to say, but even he himself understands how strange that would be. “You’re right,” he chuckles instead. Changmin shivers as Chanhee’s breath hits the skin of his throat. “I just think you’re hot. Can you blame me?”

“Nope,” Changmin says smugly, and Chanhee huffs. Nips at Changmin’s jaw in warning, and revels when his giggle turns into a strangled little whimper.

“What was that?” Chanhee prompts, because he’s evil.

“Shut up,” Changmin mutters. “Just—hurry up.”

Chanhee laughs incredulously. “Hurry _what_ up? We just started!”

Changmin gives him a look when he leans back to see the expression on his face. It’s knowing and wanting. “We don’t have all the time in the world, idiot.”

“I suppose not,” Chanhee sighs.

The thing is, _all the time in the world_ is precisely what he needs right now, in this moment. Because he knows Changmin—knows him enough to match him step for step. And his best friend is impatient, always rushing to the next thing. It’s probably why he’s more likely to go to Sunwoo, whose giving but fiery nature clicks well with Changmin’s personality when they’re doing… this. Whatever this is.

But there are small hints of something more here, and he craves to see it. Changmin lets himself be manhandled so that he’s on top of him, in his lap, whining quietly when Chanhee slides a thigh up between his legs, and Chanhee thinks, _I want him to break_.

“You need to relax,” he murmurs, and Changmin somehow only manages to stiffen further against him. “Changmin, c’mon.”

Changmin is silent, going still. “It’s… difficult.”

“I’m sure it is,” Chanhee says. He softens his voice, careful as he settles his hands on his hips. Changmin looks down at him with wide eyes, hands folded over his legs. “You’re stressed, huh?”

Changmin looks away, clearly embarrassed. “... Yeah.”

“And you want to get rid of it?” Chanhee asks. “Right? You want to relax for one night?” 

Changmin melts a little when Chanhee moves a hand up the back of his sweater, trailing little patterns into skin. “I do.”

And this is so, so dangerous. Maybe he’s being over-dramatic in saying that, but they’ve never bothered charting this territory. Chanhee’s never really _thought_ about Changmin bending to his will with the intensity in which he thinks about it now. They’ve hooked up, but it was always Changmin being greedy and possessive, hands roaming every inch of skin they could find, and Chanhee willing to be taken.

Now Chanhee wants to push, push, push, until Changmin opens himself up to him.

This is the kind of impulsivity that makes him reach up to cup his best friend’s jaw. Changmin nuzzles into it, eyes fluttering shut before they blink open again, and Chanhee’s heart pounds at the sight. “And you just want to be taken care of,” he whispers like the words are falling out of his mouth of their own accord, “and that’s why you came to _me._ Because you know I can. And because I know you want to be taken care of, for once. Right? Am I reading anything wrong here?”

Changmin tries to look away, but Chanhee moves his hand to hold his jaw in a loose grip, calling his attention back to him. He’s blushing, hips carefully hovering over Chanhee’s leg. 

He thinks he’s going to say no—lean back and shake his head, expression shuttering off into something blank and unfeeling. Maybe he’ll go to someone else instead, tiptoeing into their room and bold in his movements. The thought makes his stomach tie up into knots.

But then Changmin swallows, licking his lips. “You’re not reading anything wrong,” he says breathily.

Chanhee rushes upwards, pulling him down in the same breath, like Changmin will take it back if he doesn’t move. This kiss is heated. Chanhee takes the lead, and it’s intoxicating, how pliant Changmin is despite being on top of him. He realizes belatedly how unconsciously calculated that move had been—he’s pretty sure Changmin would feel trapped underneath him, and this allows him the illusion of control.

But Changmin doesn’t keep that illusion of control up, is the thing. His hands are shaky as they settle on Chanhee’s shoulders. He whimpers—actually _whimpers,_ a needy little sound—into his mouth when Chanhee teases his tongue at the seam of his lips. He parts them easily, doesn’t rush, lets Chanhee take his time.

It’s the hottest thing ever.

“You said we don’t have a ton of time, right?” Chanhee whispers when he pulls away. And then he giggles, because Changmin chases after his mouth mindlessly before he realizes what he’s doing. “Let me get you off.”

“Just me?” Changmin says, voice small. “What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me, love,” Chanhee says easily. 

Changmin makes a little _ngh_ sound when Chanhee reaches up his sweater again, this time to brush a thumb over his nipple. It’s the cutest thing in the world. “But I—I thought… I wanted to…”

Chanhee tilts his head as he searches his face. Changmin looks painfully shy, biting his lip. “You wanted to what?”

“Suck you off,” his best friend mumbles. “I thought it would… fuck, this sounds ridiculous.”

“You can say it,” Chanhee says, and the irony of it is that he knows Changmin is shy because Chanhee is always the first to laugh at him. But this is _different._ He just can’t figure out how to get that point across. “Changmin, you know you can trust me, right?”

“Of course,” Changmin says. “It’s just—it’s so embarrassing. But I trust you. I was just gonna say that I wanted to suck you off because I thought it would… like, calm me down? Does that make sense? Oh my god,” he breathes when all Chanhee does is stare up at him in shock, “I _know_ it’s weird. I’m sorry. I—“

Chanhee squeaks, shaking his head so quickly he swears his brain rattles around in his skull. “No!” He says too loudly, and Changmin’s gaze grows alarmed. “Fuck, sorry. I… no, that’s not weird. It’s— _god,_ Changmin. It’s super fucking hot.”

The idea of Changmin wanting a cock in his mouth for the sole purpose of getting someone else off—giving himself a task to achieve to satisfy some insistent voice in his head and simultaneously letting his mind go blank for a bit—it makes Chanhee want to burn up, breath caught in his throat. And yet it’s so _Changmin_ of him to want, too, that Chanhee can’t particularly be surprised.

“You think it’s hot?” Changmin says, voice pitching up. “This is so embarrassing.”

“It is embarrassing,” Chanhee agrees, and when Changmin pouts at him he backtracks. “Not like that! It’s, um… I’d love to give you that, but I… I dunno. I’m not up to getting my dick sucked right now. Which probably sounds _so_ weird, but I just. Yeah.”

“No, don’t worry. I get it,” Changmin says kindly, though he looks quietly disappointed. “So you just… wanna get me off tonight? Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Chanhee says. He _needs_ to satisfy the urge—needs to get his hands on Changmin properly. But he’s careful to not let it show, smiling up at him as he says, “Wanna lay down, babe?”

Changmin is already more pliable under Chanhee’s hands than he’s ever seen him. He’s a little slow, looks a little fucked-out already just from kissing him, so Chanhee guides him in the small bed so that he’s laying down and Chanhee can sidle up next to him. From underneath the pillow, he grabs a half-empty tube of lube and then glares at Changmin when he raises an eyebrow at him. “Not a word.”

Changmin giggles. “I mean, I can’t blame you.”

“Exactly,” Chanhee mutters. “You can keep your sweater on, by the way, but your sweatpants…”

“Yeah,” Changmin says as he lifts his hips, shimmying them down his thighs until they’re over his knees.

Chanhee kisses him again, because he can, and because Changmin seems to like the way he licks into his mouth. When he sucks on his tongue, Changmin makes a low noise and presses up into him. Chanhee presses him back down and Changmin listens.

He pulls away to uncap the lube, pouring some into his hand and rubbing his fingers together to warm it up. Changmin’s cock is already half-hard, and thinking about just how long Changmin’s been waiting to be properly touched drives Chanhee a little crazy.

Changmin seems content to lay back and let Chanhee take the reins now that he’s relaxed, and Chanhee doesn’t hesitate. Sidled up next to him like this, he can feel his friend’s body heat radiating through his own sweater, and he’s careful as he reaches out to trail a finger up the underside of his cock before wrapping his thumb and forefinger loosely around the head.

Changmin’s sigh is soft, quiet. He fidgets a little, still getting comfortable. Stroking him to hardness makes it all too easy for Chanhee to fall into a lull—this, he can do. _This_ , he is all too used to, which is an embarrassing thought in and of itself. It's not like it's his job to help members de-stress or anything, but he'll admit he's done it pretty often. Just not with Changmin, who normally keeps to himself when he's in one of those moods.

Thinking about how easily Changmin allowed Chanhee in like this makes him a little confused. He doesn't know what he was expecting—what, a fight? Changmin making him work for it? It seems ridiculous when he phrases it like that in his head, so he tries to shake the thoughts out and focus on the task at hand.

Changmin's whimper is soft when he tightens his hold over the head of his cock, and Chanhee knows he's already desperate when his fingers bunch the sheets up. “I wonder how long you waited for this,” Chanhee muses. “I didn't think you'd be so responsive.”

Changmin is silent for a moment before he says, “Yeah, it's been a while.”

Chanhee snickers as he continues tugging on his cock so slowly that it visibly drives Changmin a little mad, clearly, if the way his hips twitch up into it goes by any indication. “And you were just like— _yeah, I'm gonna go to Chanhee and suck his dick now,_ even though it's been a while?”

“Don't judge me,” Changmin mutters. “I like having things in my mouth sometimes. Is that so weird?”

“Do you hear yourself? Of course it's weird.” Chanhee laughs when Changmin opens his eyes to glare at him. “It's weird but cute. I'll let you suck my dick some other time, how does that sound?”

He feels more than sees the way Changmin stiffens just slightly at the mention of them doing this again. Chanhee is careful not to let the uncertainty show on his face. But then—“Mm, okay.”

“Good,” Chanhee whispers fondly.

He leans in to press his lips to Changmin's forehead as he jerks him off a little faster, eager to drag reactions out of him. Changmin doesn't disappoint, whimpering again before his breath hitches as Chanhee flicks his wrist. He really is fascinated with how needy Changmin is, hips starting to twitch up shamelessly even as his ears go red, clearly shy. Chanhee leans back up again and licks his lips as he watches Changmin's cock leak, fully hard by now.

It's almost like a rush of power that pushes him to _tsk_ when Changmin tries to cover his face with an arm. “What are you doing? I wanna see you.”

Changmin stutters on a breath, shaking his head. “N-no, I—”

Chanhee keeps his voice deceptively soft when he says, “Changmin, you want me to keep touching you, right?”

He runs his palm over the head of Changmin's cock as he speaks, smiling indulgently when it twitches. Changmin swallows dryly. “Of course.”

“Then let me see you,” Chanhee says. “Or I'll stop.”

Changmin's groan is quiet even as he drags his arm away from his face. “Fuck, I hate you.”

Chanhee ignores the comment in favor of leaning in to kiss his nose. “Good boy. You look really cute like this, you know.”

Changmin seems like he doesn't know how to react to that. He scrunches his nose up in what Chanhee assumes is disgust, but at the same time he makes a small little noise, fingers tightening further into the sheets. When he doesn’t move to speak, Chanhee laughs. “Cat got your tongue?”

Changmin squeezes his eyes shut. “Chanhee,” he grits out. “Shut up already.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Chanhee says, pretending to be affronted. “I could just kick you out of my room if I wanted, you know. I’m sure you could find someone else to get you off.”

He says it matter-of-factly, because it’s true. Even now, with Changmin’s cock heavy and leaking in his hand, he wonders why the hell Changmin chose to come to _him,_ of all people. But Changmin shakes his head minutely, licking his lips. “Don’t wanna go to anyone else.”

Chanhee hates how a part of him melts at the words. “God, you’re so fucking cute.”

“I’m _not,_ ” Changmin whines, tilting his head back when Chanhee kisses his jaw.

“You are,” Chanhee murmurs as he pulls back for a quick moment to drip more lube over his hand before he dives back in. “You really are.”

He keeps silent afterwards, content on watching Changmin fuck his hips up into his hand jerkily, the way his eyes stay closed, lips parted cutely as he takes what Chanhee gives him. It makes for such an intoxicating sight that Chanhee can’t ignore the way arousal tightens his gut, but he tries for Changmin’s sake. Tonight is about Changmin, not him.

The thought of them doing this again sometime certainly helps him focus on the task at hand. He runs his fingers over the base of his cock, lets go completely on occasion just to trail his pointer finger around the head as it continues leaking. Every time he does so, his cock twitches against his hand, begging for contact, and it makes him smile. 

It’s like Changmin is his to bend and mold as he wishes, even if just for tonight. It’s like he’d take everything Chanhee decided to give him if it meant Chanhee would keep his hands on him somehow. He’s drunk off of how much it affects him, how responsive Changmin is from just a hand on his dick.

Chanhee is curious as he moves his hand down, cupping his balls for a moment and squeezing lightly just to see Changmin turn his face to the side. But he keeps his hand moving down, until a finger is pressing just barely against his perineum. Changmin sucks his bottom lip into his mouth again, making a little _ngh_ sound that goes straight to Chanhee’s cock. When he moves further down to circle a finger over his hole, he swears Changmin’s thighs subtly shake as his dick twitches again.

“You’ve done this before, I assume,” Chanhee whispers.

“Y-yeah,” Changmin says breathily. “Are you—do you—?”

“Not tonight,” Chanhee murmurs. “But one day, maybe.”

All these half-promises of something more some other time. Chanhee really hopes he isn’t spouting shit they’ll never follow through on, but judging by the way Changmin whimpers and nods, a hand coming up to hold Chanhee’s wrist as he guides his hand back up to his cock—Chanhee’s fairly certain they’ll both get what they want.

And what he wants right now is to see Changmin lose his mind, so he continues jerking him off until Changmin is gasping, keeping his moans as quiet as possible even though Chanhee is fairly sure that the members who _are_ home are fast asleep. “Gonna cum soon, baby?” He asks, leaning in to nibble at Changmin’s earlobe.

That seems to make him crack a little further, arching his back and whining mindlessly as he nods. “I am,” he whispers, and Chanhee wants to savor this moment forever. “Chanhee, please don’t stop, I—”

“I won’t stop,” Chanhee soothes. “I wanna see you cum, yeah? Come on, you can let go for me.”

Changmin is _gorgeous_ when he cums. Chanhee can’t believe he’s never paid attention to just how pretty he always is, but like this—hand clamped tightly around Chanhee’s wrist like he’s afraid Chanhee will for some reason let go, blue hair fanned out over the pillow, hips jerking as cum leaks over Chanhee’s fingers—

 _Yeah._ Chanhee decides this is something he can’t contain to just one night. Changmin is _whiny_ , too, voice so pretty as he whimpers and moans quietly, and every sound makes Chanhee want to ravage him.

“Fuck me, what the fuck,” Changmin breathes as he comes down from his high. Chanhee snorts, amused, as he takes his hand away—so, so tempted to continue jerking him off, _just_ to see how he reacts, but he holds himself back.

“Already did.”

“You—shut _up,_ ” Changmin groans. Then he pauses, opening his eyes and licking his lips. “I… um, do you… can I still help you?”

Chanhee considers his options for a moment as he stares down at his cum-covered hand. Judging by the time, he knows Eric will probably be back in soon, and as much as he wants to see Changmin get him off… “Next time,” he promises again.

Changmin looks at him with genuinely sad eyes, and it makes Chanhee laugh. “Come on! I can be quick, you know.”

“Can you?” Chanhee hums mindlessly. “All I need right now is this stuff off my fingers, I’ll be honest.”

“Yeah?” Changmin says. Then he takes his hand, and Chanhee watches in shock as he brings it up to his mouth, tongue darting out to lap at his fingers. The sensation of his soft tongue running over his hand, licking up _his own cum,_ drives Chanhee fucking insane.

“Wait,” he gasps, pulling his hand away once it’s mostly clean. “Wait.”

Changmin sits up shakily, sweatpants still pulled to his knees as he watches Chanhee slip that same hand into his own pants, free hand coming up to brush a thumb over his lips. “Open your mouth,” he says softly, and Changmin complies.

He slides his fingers in the same time he wraps his hand around his cock properly for the first time that night, hissing at the sudden contact. Eyes trained on the way Changmin sucks his fingers carefully into his mouth, he can’t miss the way his eyes flutter shut, leaning into it. When Chanhee presses two fingers down against his tongue as he jerks himself off, Changmin’s mouth falls open.

“Fuck,” he breathes, feeling lightheaded. “ _Fuck,_ Changmin.”

Changmin responds with a low, vibrating moan. Chanhee cums at the feeling of drool slipping down his fingers, eyes finally closing against the force of it.

He slips his fingers out of his mouth, breathing heavily as he watches Changmin lick his spit-slicked lips. And then he leans in to kiss Chanhee like he just can’t get enough, groaning lowly when Chanhee presses up into it, strangely unbothered by the taste of Changmin on his tongue.

“Changmin,” he whispers, pulling away briefly to breathe. Changmin only surges in again, and Chanhee loses himself for a moment, licking into his mouth and thrumming with hazy pleasure when Changmin moans into his mouth. Then he realizes and leans back again. “ _Changmin._ Eric might come back any moment.”

“Mm, you’re right, I guess,” Changmin whispers, pulling back. His gaze is deep, intense—pins Chanhee to his spot—but is also so filled with uncertainty that it makes Chanhee want to lean in again. Press his lips to his cheek in some unspoken _it’s okay._

He doesn’t do that, because already Changmin is moving to leave as he slips his sweatpants back up, eyes on him the entire time. “I’ll see you later?” He says softly, and Chanhee gulps as he nods.

“Yeah,” he says.

And really, the atmosphere shouldn’t feel so charged. It shouldn’t, because they’re both used to doing this with other people.

But as far as Chanhee knows, Changmin’s never gone to someone with the sole intention of being taken care of, even if only minimally with their time constraints. He watches Changmin wave at him as he climbs back down the ladder, tiptoeing out of his room, and wonders just how they’ll approach this in the coming days.

Because everyone is at their most honest at night, with the moon high in the sky, and he knows Changmin well enough to realize that one handjob won’t satisfy whatever itch he has. He groans quietly as his head falls back on the pillow Changmin’s head had just been resting on, resolving to think about this some other time. That doesn’t stop him from staring off into space until he finds it in him to get up and wash up, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/9thstellium)! i’m on priv 24/7 but feel free to request<3


End file.
